Forgive me RWBY
by Tails Of Lives
Summary: Set in the future, Weiss made a terrible error and now has to live with the results. Maybe one day her team can forgive her for the destruction of Beacon and the death of their friends. Rated M for later chapters, Future White Rose. please R&R, New chapter is kinda weird.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This has been a long time coming

Weiss sat back in her chair, it had been a long week. Three Beowulf attacks on the civilian population and it was only Wednesday, something was making the Grimm restless and she was going to find out what. She thought back to the events of the previous year and allowed herself a moment of sadness. It hadn't been her fault, but she was always going to blame herself, as was the rest of team RWBY. If she had realised the intent of her friend then Beacon would still be standing and Ozpin would still be alive.

Pushing the thoughts she got up out of the chair and walked over to what she called 'The Wall Of Crazy'. It was about ten meters wide and four meters tall, there wasn't a millimetre of the actual wall showing, It was covered in pictures and news articles about her old team mates. She used it to track where each of them was and make sure they were all okay. She knew that they didn't care about her any more, But she cared about them. She had never let it show while they were at beacon, While her father was still alive and the company still existed. In truth, she missed them.

The only problem with the wall was Ruby, the team leader was missing. It seems that Yang and Blake were married and happy but Ruby had disappeared about six months ago and their was no word about her. If there wasn't any news by winter, then Weiss was going to go looking for her. Picking up this weeks pile of newspapers, she had one from every city on remnant, and began looking through them. She checked each newspaper three times and on the fifth one she found something unexpected. Ruby had been seen back in vale, about a kilometre from where Weiss lived. The eye witness had been shocked to seen one of the four huntresses left on remnant in vale, and even more shocked to have been asked whether she had seen "a huntress dressed in all white."

Weiss gasped, Ruby was looking for her. This could be good or bad, they hadn't parted on the best of terms. Then the doorbell rang...

Weiss froze, 'it couldn't be, could it?' Her unspoken question was answered as she heard the childish voice call out

"Weiss, I know your in there. You might as well open the door, I'm not leaving without talking to you." Ruby shouted, the voice thawed Weiss and she moved to open the door.

When she did Ruby was stood outside, she looked older, tired even. There was evidence of a fight and she had a scar running from one ear down the side of her neck. This wasn't the Ruby she remembered, this was a more serious girl, the exhaustion was clear to see. She had bags under her eyes and she moved sluggishly and without her usual excitement.

"Weiss, You look terrible." Ruby said giving Weiss a hug, Weiss would have pushed her off if she wasn't so shocked.

"Ruby, What are you doing here" Weiss spoke finally, It seemed as though the other girl couldn't hear her. Ruby was too busy looking past her at the wall.

"Uhh Weiss, how long have you been stalking us?" She said taking a step back from the hug and looking nervous. Weiss was stricken, here was Ruby, the girl she had been so worried about so much over the past few months, who she hadn't talked to for over a year. And she had just seen the Insanity that had befallen Weiss in that time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, please don't kill me. :'(

"Umm, about three months after we last spoke. I wasn't prying or anything, I just collected news about you." Weiss looked down at her feet, a single tear slid down her face, tracing the line of her scar, and dropped to the floor. "I needed to make sure you were all okay."

Ruby looked stunned, she had expected to come back and get yelled at for being a bitch the last time they spoken. She hadn't expected to have to watch as her team mate, and dare she say friend, was crying I front of her. Weiss Schnee, the ice queen. Ruby had no idea what to do, so she simply stepped forward and pulled the crying girl into a hug and held her there as more tears fell, until there were no more tears to fall.

"You look dreadful, what have you been up to?" inquired the ice queen, she had tried to regain her usual shell, but there were cracks in it that would never fully heal. She would never be able to use her infamous protection against emotion again.

"Speak for yourself princess. To be honest, I've been looking for you." Ruby said quickly, Weiss face flashed a look of confusion before returning to her usual emotionless expression.

"What do you mean?" Weiss brain struggled to come up with a reason that Ruby was looking for her. She came up blank.

"Weiss, you never did understand me. Of course I came looking for you, you are my best friend and maybe." Ruby stopped suddenly, she looked down at her feet. "Maybe more?"

Weiss didn't know what to say or do. It wasn't exactly how she had expected this to go. Ruby liked her, as more than a friend. Of course Weiss liked her back, she had for a long time. It wasn't the childlike stupidity that she liked, it was the way Ruby always knew exactly what to do.

"Maybe….." Weiss spoke, with that one word she had given Ruby something the poor girl had lost when they last saw each other. Just after she had been dragged away by her sister, she had tried desperately to fight back but Yang was stronger.

Neither girl said anything. Although they tried to avoid the others gaze their eyes became locked all the same. Then in a blur of rose petals Ruby disappeared off, the door slamming behind her.

Where she had stood a single piece of paper slowly fell to the floor…


	3. Chapter 3

The flames were in control, every time the licked out too much a glyph would be there to shield the rest of the house from the fire.

She didn't need the wall anymore, that's why she was doing it. At least that's what she was telling herself. She needed to believe that she was just burning it for the hell of it rather than out of Necessity.

The paper was a picture of Ruby and Weiss, taken while they were still at school. Written across the picture, right across Weiss's face, were the words "I miss you." The picture was blurred in places where Ruby had obviously cried over it. It broke Weiss's heart. On the back of the paper, written after it had dried, was an address. It was a hotel and room number, it was only a 5 minute walk from Weiss's house. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Until the fire was out, and shed noticed something that she had never seen before. On all of the newspaper articles that featured Ruby. There was a Message, written on the back.

"Weiss. Come back."

It didn't take long for Weiss to run the kilometre to the hotel. She debated using the elevator but she opted for a more fun entrance. Using her glyphs she catapulted herself up the side of the building and grabbed the window ledge next to Ruby's room. She knocked on the window before she heard the muffled sobs of her partner.

As the sobs continued, it was clear that they were louder than Weiss's knocks could be without breaking the window. Sighing she dropped back down to the ground, using a glyph to slow herself down.

She entered the hotel and walked across the lobby and stepped in the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah... You can just skip this one if you want. Its just to provide some depth into Weiss's emotions...**

* * *

><p>The song playing in the elevator drew back unhappy memories.<p>

Okay I don't know how to say this,

I never really did,

There's 100 things I should have said,

I never really did,

Every bone in my body is screaming,

Screaming to give up,

But my heart is getting stronger,

It beats louder and louder,

Every cell in my body is screaming,

Screaming to give up,

But the beat is getting faster,

It beats harder and harder,

It's drowning out the dark,

It's filling me with hope,

It's filling me with joy,

It's making me believe,

It's letting me be truthful,

"I promised I'd never leave you,

I won't break it now."

But these cells are like a prison,

And the prison is on fire,

The world seems to be ending,

The fire is nearly done,

Its shutting up the drum beat,

The band is marching on,

They're running from the fire,

But how can you escape the fire,

Burning in your soul,

The lights are leaving, going out,

This is the end,

I love you. Goodbye.

The elevator stopped, the doors slid open.


End file.
